Three Things
by Moonfire Wolfe
Summary: They say you can tell a lot about a person, by the way he handles these three things...


Here. More fluff for you all. Meh.

A quote by Maya Angelou;

_"__I've learned that you can tell a lot about a person by the way he handles these three things;_

_A Rainy Day..."_

Matthew Williams, the Nation representative of Canada, looked outside to see that rain was pouring down on the countryside. He smiled faintly, suppressing the urge to run outside and dance in it, a thing he had done all through his childhood. It had driven his parents quite mad, as he recalled. His polar bear, Kumajirou, simply rolled over, falling back to sleep, as he rose. Feet found plush, soft slippers, and he padded slowly down the hall, then the stairs, and into the kitchen.

'After all,' He thought to himself as he reached for a mug, 'Rainy days are the best sort of days for a plate of pancakes and some hot cocoa~.'

Meanwhile, Gilbert Beilschmidt, representative of the former Kingdom of Prussia, was looking out his own window in disbelief.

"West! The weatherman lied again!" He shouted up the stairs. He heard the long-suffering sigh of his younger brother, Ludwig.

"I noticed, Gilbert!" The younger shouted back. The Albino sighed dramatically, before digging through his cluttered closet to find a raincoat and an umbrella. He didn't want to spend the flight to Canada in soaking wet clothes. That would leave him cold and miserable, two things he never wanted to be around his little Birdie.

"C'mon, Gilbird! Let's get going!" He shouted, and his small, yellow bird flew to perch in his hair, as he grabbed his bag and raced out into the rain.

_"__...Lost Luggage..."_

"Gilbert! Over here!" Matthew shouted, waving his hand to catch the older man's attention. The Albino shot through the crowd, nearly bowling him over with a hug.

"Birdie!" He laughed, ruffling the Canadian's blonde hair. The man chuckled in turn, and snuggled into the Prussian's embrace.

"I missed you." He mumbled into the older man's chest, both of them pointedly ignoring the looks that a few old ladies were sending them, "I'm so glad you're back."

"I'm glad to be back!" The Prussian grinned, in a way that always made him seem just a little crazy, "And just in time for the holidays, ja?" The Canadian smiled up at him. Only up because of the combat boots Gilbert insisted on wearing almost everywhere.

"Oui. The Provinces are all coming home over the next week, so we have a few days all to ourselves, cher." The Canadian looked up through his lashes, smiling wider.

"Great! I just need to claim my bag, then we can head home, Liebling." The Prussian planted a quick kiss on the younger Nation, earning a soft giggle, before they headed to the baggage carousel. Only to find out that Gilbert's bag had ended up on a different flight, after a very tense conversation with a very slow flight attendant.

Gilbert could barely suppress his anger, mostly at the incompetence of the airline. Matthew, however, shrugged it off, stating calmly that everyone made mistakes, and that the only reason to get mad would be if his bag was damaged, or not returned. Gilbert agreed, reluctantly, half because he knew Matthew was right, half because alone time with his boyfriend was sounding better and better by the minute.

_ "__...And Tangled Christmas Tree Lights."_

"How is it," Gilbert began, digging into a cardboard box in Matthew's attic, "That every year, people like you roll up your lights, perfectly, and put them away. And they still end up tangled?" He held up a massive rat's nest of Christmas lights, and Matthew, currently untangling another roll, shrugged.

"Probably Ontario's fault. I seem to remember something about a backyard party at his house, shortly after he visited." He smiled, shaking his head, "I swear, that boy is more like Alfred than D.C is." He patiently pulled at the cord, rewinding it properly, as Gilbert sighed in exasperation.

"He should be doing this, then." The albino muttered, tugging at his string of lights with a grimace on his face. Matthew chuckled.

"Is the Awesome Prussia losing his battle with the Christmas lights?" He was answered by a perfectly indignant,

"Nein!"

And they both dissolved into fits of laughter.


End file.
